User talk:Proven Mayhem
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Proven Mayhem page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 18:30, 4 March 2010 PM, see: Jakobs Bessie. i always preferred heidi but to each his own. 20:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) If you are interested here is a little more info on the subject. I mistaked the name "Bessie" for "Kate". I have also come to find out like Boone's "Bessie" it is a naming convention that is only used by an individual no t the whole. lol http://orochiyamazaki.livejournal.com/152103.html I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 13:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) do you agree with the page as it appears now? 07:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :his mejesty seems to have taken up the crusade. 13:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) (all good things to those wait) sig enter this into the slot provided in your preferences: I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem - to get this: I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem - as a sig 00:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Pearls Hey man. Check my post in the Duping: Argue Here thread. If you want some pearls duped, I can help you out. Incidentally, I'm also a mature gamer so we can always take a run at the game other than duping or farming. Hefe 20:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I have a crew of guys that I play with on a normal basis. I work with two of them and the rest we have gathered from real life and around the net. We started running together when the first Halo came out and we have played all the way through to ODST. Most of us have played and destroyed COD4 and Modern Warfare 2. In between The COD's and ODST we we discovered Borderlands and most of us are still running it strong. lol I should be on around 4:30pm. i will shoot you a Friend request and see about beating on Crawmerax. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, the thing is play on pc, consoles arent of great interest to me as well, and wouldnt be able to farm craw anyways for a while, my primary characters save is corrupted, damn inconsistent coding with the loyalty modsDemonique 20:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Broken files and hellfire thread... First i dont really mind how they treated me, actually i am are utterly disturbed by how far right that reaction was, assuming anyone can speak a language or not at all unless they are in a specific region is just damn annoying, as well i am disturbed by some underinformed ignorant prick that has nothing better to do then to troll someone else without even trying to comprehend a post, so no need to be sry About the files, well i never played wow but back in the days i played alot of (whatever it name was cyberpunk mmorpg fps) had a nice big apartment, a load of excellent weapons and then BAM, their server crashed, anyone got a refund but a good year of leveling and looting gone :'( , still could scream Demonique 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The most ineresting thing to say about german is well depicted in goethes faust, "Im deutschen lügt man wenn man höflich" (in german you lie when being polite) a real true fact considering how picky and accurate the language is. And it is not so much about the thought of freedom of speech, most americans just think they are the best of all, like that even a homeless is a king if hed be anywhere else which annoys me, and that most do exactly let that way of thinking show in how they write speak and act. And thanks for the compliment about my grammar, my wife beats me ;) if my english becomes too worse (upper class south londoner, considering how she reacts to bad english i should'nt get all too furious about some americans that believe they have the sole ownership of rightfully written english) Demonique 13:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) And the press anywhere else is not suppresed? if i consider how the american politicians (okay obama does not that bad actually, at least hes not so ugly people refer to him as it) treated the system and how blund the population followed and cheered to that as well i dont think america would be a great country, i personally do like living in germany, ye our laws forbid violent games to be sold normally (had to "import" borderlands) but our healthcare is one of the best and the overal living situation is alot better as well. Tho on the other hand, the london goth scene is awesome^^ a good reason to be living there instead Demonique 16:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ha, as if i dont know they did, i was in the frikkin batcave a couple times-.- , my honeys parents are as black as a moonless clouded night ;)Demonique 19:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) With black i meant the shade of their gothyness actually^^ but aye, britains are colorblind if goes to that, many european countrys are, might be that we dont had them work our crops (except romans, but they got the catholic head still there)Demonique 12:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) (dont take it wrong, its just a matter of fact that traditions that made someone work less are always missed;) You missed out on poe and the more modern terry prattchet as well, not even zombies get discrimated in there. I must say i grew up on a diet of a big library, still am no great fan of tv, tho someshows are good enough that i dl and watch them over pc (again brits are winning, i take anytime a doc who over stargate, or the newest shows like galactica and sgu). Britain has truly invented goth hahaha Demonique 13:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC)